One Night
by Kare Uta
Summary: Oneshot. It's a short friendship story between Tala and Kai when they were kids in the abbey.


_**One Night**_

The solid metal door opened with a creak, light flooding the plain black room. The spacious room consisted of bare stone walls and floor, in the dark damp corner of the room you could see a small bed, a few blankets and a pillow covering it. A small door was in the other corner, open enough for it to be seen as a small bathroom.

A pale man, dressed in a standard black uniform stepped in, his shadow painting a black picture over the newly lit room, the one shadow in the room.

He had a small figure draped over his shoulder, a child no older than 6. With a grunt he threw the limp form back over his shoulder and dropped him to the floor. The child whimpered in protest as the door slammed shut leaving him in pitch black, save from the moonlight leaking in through to the small two windows at the top end of the room. Tears of blood leaked down his bruised face and pulling his knees to his chest, he let the huge sobs rack his body.

Pain jolted through out the poor child's body, even more when the sobs caught in his throat and he trembled violently because of the icy cold wind that entered the room.

Just under 10 minutes later he was asleep, apparently he had cried himself to sleep as he clearly hadn't even bothered to pick himself up from the ground. It hurt to much to move let alone stand and walk to the other end of the room where his bed was.

His all but peaceful slumber soon ended. The painful aching from his wounds were enough to make him open his eyes, the heavy eyelids revealed the crimson pools and pain slipped through them and peered under his blue bangs. After many minutes of just lying there, Kai slowly eased himself into a sitting position. The pain of the lacerations over his body stretching made more tears run freely from his eyes and down his pale cheeks. His white t -shirt hung in tatters over his thin frame, his ribs were prominent and black and blue.

Kai gently peeled off his shirt soaked in blood from the cuts on his back and stomach. Realising that his main focus was to get his torso cleaned up, he tried to stand up to walk to the bathroom. He breathed heavily as he slowly got off the ground and steadily walked over to the bathroom door, only to fall back down again, hissing in pain with many more tears falling down his face. All the tears streamed down faster and faster as the stinging pain in the cuts increased.

He sat there for ages, trying hard to get the tears to stop falling, he only sat there for even longer doing nothing. He wasn't even sure how long he had been sitting there anymore and if he were totally honest with himself he would have to admit that he didn't even care anymore. His whole body just hurt, everything hurt, everything he did around that place only lead to something that would hurt. Not just the pain of his wounds, but the memories. The memories of happier times, ones of him with his mum and dad, smiling, laughing and telling him how much they loved him.

Telling him how they'd never leave him...

Soon came the memories of their 'accident' in a car. Before they'd even been put into the earth, Kai was whisked away by his so-called 'grieving' grandfather and put into the Abbey.

His throat constricted at every memory that entered his mind and he tried so hard to stop the tears from gliding down his porcelain skin again.

Kai was too caught up in his thoughts he didn't register a bright red haired boy standing to the side of him. A final click of fingers in front of his face brought him back to the current situation. He stared in shock at the other boy that sat in front of him, thoughts racing as to what he was doing there. In his room.

"Tala?" He croaked out. His voice hoarse from all his screams earlier that day.

"Yeah it's me. I heard your screams a while ago and I had to... to check on you." Tala said.

Kai smiled sadly before quickly looking worried again. "You shouldn't be here. What if you get caught? He'll hurt you too and I couldn't let that happen 'cos that would mean it would be my fault!" Kai cried out hysterically.

"Sshh," Tala soothed. "I'm ok for a while, they think I'm in the shower room." He smiled gently.

Kai suddenly felt exhausted, probably from all his efforts from earlier, so he nodded in understanding, far too tired to even bother arguing with the other boy. Tala frowned and looked him over before standing to get some things from the bathroom.

He came back with two containers, one filled with hot water and the other filled with cold, a few pieces of clean cloth underneath them as he carried them back to Kai. He placed all the things he brought from the bathroom onto the ground and began to sort out the cuts that littered Kai's frail body. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Tala said as he used the damp cloth to gently wipe at the deep cuts.

"It's alright, at least you came in the end." Kai replied with a small wince as a cut was touched and began to burn.

"... Sorry." Tala whispered sympathetically.

Kai nodded shakily and took a deep breath. He needed to be distracted.

"Hey, Tala." He began.

"Yeah?" Tala murmured as he soaked the cloth again.

"Do you remember your parents?" Kai asked. Tala stopped what he was doing and looked him straight into the eyes.

"No, I didn't have any. Like I said, I grew up here." He said shortly. "Anyway," he continued. "Why are you asking?"

Kai just shrugged, regretting it a little since it stretched some of his cuts. "No reason, just being curious that's all." He replied. Another 15 minutes went by in silence.

"You should go now, before they find out you're here and hurt you." Kai said anxiously.

"I know," Tala said standing up. "I am, your cuts seem to be ok, I doubt they have a higher risk of getting infected now, anyway. Do you want me to help you to the bed?"

Kai nodded as Tala grabbed him under the shoulders and heaved him up. Kai gave a slight hiss and leaned on Tala fully as they made their way to the bed in the dark corner of the room.

Kai lay in bed quietly as Tala finished tucking him in, also making sure that none of the cuts had ripped open anymore with the movement. "There you go." Tala said as he straightened up, a thin smile playing on his lips.

"Thanks a lot. Tala do you think we'll be friends forever?" Kai wondered.

Tala smiled again. "Of course, stupid. I have to go, I'll see you soon ok?" He got a small nod from the other boy and he ran over to the door. He walked out the door, closing it quietly.

Kai smiled at the thought of the older boy, hoping Tala was right when he said that they'd be friends forever. He hoped the problem would never arise where it would ruin the friendship between them but if that ever did happen, then they'd sort it out then. For now, they were going to enjoy their friendship.

With that caring thought in mind Kai slowly dozed off to a deep peaceful sleep. As peaceful as life there was ever going to get as long as they were under Boris' roof.

**A/N: Just a short oneshot that I found myself writing when I was having some problems with writing the next chapter of Cats And Dogs. Please review and tell me what you thought! **


End file.
